


Bubbles

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blue Pearl is very brave, F/F, Gems are shattered, Grief/Mourning, My interpretation on how I thought it happened, Pre-Canon, Slightly off Canon, Tears, Yellow acts with anger, fragmenting power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Pink Diamond was shattered by a Rose Quartz.  Blue mourns her death while Yellow has other plans.Day 4 of the Bellow Diamond Week!  Empire/War





	Bubbles

^^^^^^

 

            The tears wouldn’t stop.  Everything hurt so much.  Why?  Why did this happen?  How could this have happened?  Blue Diamond sobbed as tears the size of a peridot continued to cascade down her face and add to the growing pool around her.  She’d heard the news, but refused to believe it at first.  It wasn’t until she saw the shards did she break down.  Pink Diamond.  The young diamond, only a couple thousand years old was no more.  The gem rebellion leader Rose Quartz had been the one to do it.  One of Pink Diamond’s own treasured gems made from the planet Earth.

            Somehow Blue Diamond had made it off the planet and was currently mourning in Yellow Diamond’s chamber within the short-haired diamond’s armship.  She suspected that the stern diamond had taken her there since she did not remember willingly moving away from the broken pink palanquin.  Hands gripped the large pillow beneath her as another wave of tears fell freely from her eyes.  Just the brief thought of the sight made her throat constrict and choke out sobs that wracked her frame.  The sounds of the large door opening and closing went unheeded.  Yellow Diamond’s approaching boots echoed in the chamber until they stopped a distance from her.

            “Please leave me to mourn,” Blue Diamond begged through her tears.

            “I will,” came the stiff voice.  “I came to inform you that all of the remaining rose quartzes, aside from that vile rebel leader, have all been gathered on my ship.  I go to deal with them now.”

            The grieving diamond said nothing, but waited for the other to leave her be.  After the door had opened and shut once again, Blue Diamond relaxed into the massive pillow, closing her eyes for just a moment.  When she opened them her pearl was standing in the midst of the pool near her face.

            “Leave me Pearl,” the white-haired diamond sobbed.

            Blue Pearl opened her mouth, hesitated, and then breathed out.

            “My Diamond,” she bowed low to the ground.  “Yellow Pearl seemed incredibly uneasy.”

            “Pink was just shattered!  I can’t imagine anyone wouldn’t be uneasy after that,” Blue snapped.

            “Yes, My Diamond, I just-” Blue Pearl halted.

            “Say what you must and then leave me.”

            The pearl flinched at the unusually harsh words directed at her.  “I-I think it would be best if you were there with Yellow Diamond when she addresses the rose quartzes,” came the soft, yet rushed opinion.

            Blue Diamond balked at first at the suggestion, but then her mind quickly realized what may happen if Yellow Diamond was left to deal with the gems on her own.  For the first time in several rotations, the tears stopped and Blue Diamond clumsily got to her feet.

            “Take me to where they are,” Blue Diamond quietly ordered.

            Blue Pearl nodded and swiftly lead the way through the winding corridors of the yellow armship.  Panic slowly began to build inside her.  She knew Yellow Diamond’s wrath rivaled the intensity of a burning sun, and she knew that the short haired diamond’s tiny fuse would be virtually nonexistent in this tumultuous time.  Before the door to the large assembly room was opened, she could feel Yellow Diamond’s power radiating through the halls.

            “Stay a safe distance away once you open the door,” she spoke to her pearl.

            Blue Pearl nodded and opened the door.  Just as the large doors slid open, Yellow Pearl rushed out and grabbed Blue Pearl by the arm, dragging her along as she retreated behind a pillar.  The blue eyes beheld the awful scene.  Yellow Diamond’s body glowed as her fragmenting power shot out into the hundreds of rose quartzes gathered before her.  Screams of agony followed by the pop of broken forms rang out over and over again.  Gems all bearing Pink Diamond’s symbol being reduced to their vulnerable gems in a puff of smoke.  Some tried to run, others faced their doom with their hands curved into the diamond salute, and others huddled together with terror in their eyes.  Blue Diamond breathed in in shock.  They were Pink’s gems, they were a part of her legacy.  The diamond took several steps closer to Yellow Diamond.  A hiss escaped her lips as the overspray of Yellow Diamond’s power began to affect her.  Glowing yellow angular lines began to crawl up her finger tips and over her palms.  She pushed through the pain in order to grab Yellow Diamond’s shoulder.  Lines of fragmenting power ran all the way up her arm.

            “Enough!” Blue Diamond shouted.

            Yellow Diamond pulled away in surprise, eyes consumed with wrath now wide with shock.  The faint clatter of the last rose quartz gem landing on the floor drew their attention to the glittering surface.  Blue Diamond’s body quickly recovered from the fragmenting power it had absorbed.  However, Yellow Diamond’s vengeance was only tempered for a moment.  The shoulder under Blue Diamond’s hand was violently jerked away.  With a swift stomp, a dozen gems were shattered under a heeled boot.

            “STOP!” the white-haired gem desperately cried out.

            It went unheeded as another heeled boot sealed the fate for another handful of rose quartzes.  Grief washed over Blue Diamond at the horrid sight.

            “THEY WERE HERS! HOW COULD YOU?!” she cried out as tears dropped from her eyes and the entire room was washed in blue.

            Yellow Diamond paused where she stood; trembling hands clenched into fists.  Blue Diamond fell to the ground, hands reaching out to scoop up several gems.  Watery globs fell onto them as the diamond resumed her sobbing.

            “This-this is the only way,” came the angry, strangled sob from above.  “She was shattered by a rose quartz.  The whole vein is traitorous and deserves the same fate that befell Pink.”

            Through her tears, Blue Diamond looked up and saw the thin lines of water running from furious golden eyes.

            “No,” came her harsh whisper.  “We don’t need to shatter them.  We will bubble them.”

            “All of them?!” Yellow Diamond whirled her head to look down at the other diamond.

            “Yes, all of them.  While they did come from the same vein as the rebellion leader, they did not shatter Pink,” Blue diamond stated as she stood up, holding the gems close to her chest.

            Bubbles appeared around all of the rose quartz gems in her palms.

            “I-I can’t, they don’t deserve that luxury,” Yellow Diamond spat through gritted teeth.

            “Then I will.”

            The short-haired diamond turned on her heel and thundered out of the room.  Blue eyes looked out over the hundreds of glittering gems.  With a wave of her arms, bubbles appeared around each one, even the fragments of the shattered ones.  Blue Diamond let out a sigh as she stared at the floating bubbles.  She then calmly walked out of the room and into the hallway where Yellow Diamond had returned to her cold. strict demeanor.  No traces of her tears could be seen on her square cheeks.  Both of their pearls silently took their positions next to them.

            “I will not have those bubbles clogging up my ship,” Yellow Diamond folded her arms across her chest.

            “I know where we can put them.  Take me to Pink’s Human Zoo.  They will be stored in her chambers there.”

            “For what purpose?” Yellow grumbled.

            “To preserve a part of her legacy,” Blue stated as she set her hand on Yellow Diamond’s shoulder.

            “They don’t deserve it.”

            “I believe they do.  Those were all loyal subjects of hers.”

            “As far as the records say,” came the swift counter.

            “Yellow…”

            “Fine!  We’ll stop by the zoo, and drop them off.”

            “Thank you,” Blue almost smiled as she stepped forward to hug Yellow Diamond.

            The strict diamond eventually softened and returned the affection.  “For you,” came the low murmur.  “Otherwise I would have done away with them all.”

            Blue didn’t make a response, she just held on tighter, pulling Yellow Diamond closer to her until their gems touched.  The short-haired gem inhaled sharply as her fingers dug into Blue Diamond’s back.  Tears began to fall from large azure eyes.  Each of them were processing the loss of Pink differently.  Yellow with her anger, White with her silence, and she with her grief.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea of how they were all bubbled. But since in the show they are in Pink bubbles, it's possible Pink Diamond did it before she was shattered.


End file.
